


Just Like the Movies

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Awkward. (TV)
Genre: College, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: A celebratory smoke like in the movies.





	Just Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Awkward.' nor am I profiting off this.

Jenna finds the cigarettes stashed under her roommate's mattress. Tamara claps, wrapping herself in the sheet before she exits the bed to snatch them from her hand. 

"We should totally have a celebratory cigarette. It would be like in the movies, you know?" 

No smoking is allowed in the dorms. No one is supposed to smoke on campus, but then no one is supposed to sneak their friends in. 

"Have you ever smoked a cigarette before?" Jenna asks as she flops backwards, throwing the sheet. 

Unbothered by her nudity, Tamara sprawls out. Waiting for the cigarette. 

Like in the movies.


End file.
